Going Home
by pepper2235
Summary: It is a normal night for Sheldon and Amy except for going home.


Going Home

It was 5 o'clock, the normal time Sheldon and Amy would leave to go home. Sheldon walked through the hallways of Caltech to get to Amy's lab. Normally Amy would get to his lab first, but she had been working on a project that took up a lot of her time. Sheldon just went inside of Amy's lab to greet her, he was looking forward to going home and sleeping soon.

"Amy? Are you ready to leave?" He asked her.

"What? Oh, Sheldon, I'm going to have to stay late, I'm not quite done, you will have to get a ride from Leonard, but I will try to be home as soon as possible." She told him.

"Okay." He said then walked up to her and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her eight month pregnant belly. He didn't really like leaving her on her own, he would feel much more comfortable if he was with her. He released her and went out the lab to see Leonard who would give him a ride home.

*

By the time Amy was done for the day and all packed up she looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 o'clock. Jeez, she didn't mean to stay that long. Sheldon must be wondering where she was at. She looked at her phone and saw several new text messages from Sheldon. She texted him to reassure him that she was on her way home right now. When Amy got off the chair she was sitting in she could feel a pulsing pain in her back.

Amy used the restroom real quick and went out to her car and started the car up. She sat there for a few seconds rubbing her very pregnant belly trying to make the baby stop kicking so she wouldn't be distracted while driving. She was about to put her hand on the wheel, but suddenly a hand appeared on her mouth and there was something in that person's hand that she smelled and it made her pass out.

The person got out of the car and went to get Amy out and after they were done they felt Amy's belly and felt movement, which was the baby.

"She must be pregnant, that's surprising."

The person then picked Amy up and carried her away. The thing the person didn't know was how protective Amy's husband was. Though he could be childish, he would be there for Amy and his unborn child.

*

Sheldon had been waiting a while and knew that Amy would usually be home by now. He was starting to get worried and tried calling her but she didn't pick up. Maybe her phone died or something, he tried not to get so worked up about it and just decided to sit on the couch and see if she would come through the front door anytime soon.

Some more time passed and Amy still hadn't returned. Sheldon was constantly making sure his watch was working and kept looking at his phone to see if the time was correct, which it was.

Where was she?

*

Amy awoke in what looked like her old apartment. How did she get here, and was she tied up? She could feel the baby moving like crazy. She wanted to calm the baby but she had her hands tied and had duck tape on her mouth. All she could do was look around, was she back in her old building?

She sat there for a couple more minutes until she saw someone come out from a bedroom they were really tall and skinny and they were wearing all black and had a ski mask. They went over to her and removed the duck tape from Amy's mouth.

"LET ME GO YOU CREEP!" Amy yelled.

The person walked over to her and had a knife in their hand and put the point of the knife to Amy's throat.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, and relax you are just a diversion, you won't be here long. And if you talk anymore your baby will have a really short life." They said as they took the knife and put the point to Amy's belly.

Amy started whimpering and tried not to take in such deep breaths so the point of the person's knife wouldn't go into her skin.

"Diversion? Are you trying to lure the cops?" Amy asked.

"No. There is someone I want to see and you are the key to the treasure."

Amy first thought that they wanted her baby, but they did just threaten her baby. She kept trying to force herself out of the ropes she was in to get to her phone to call for help, but to no avail. She kept trying and her phone fell out of her pocket. And her kidnapper turned around to the noise and went to go pick up her phone.

"You see Amy you aren't getting away until I get what I want and I have a feeling that what I want will be on the other end of this simple iPhone."

"How do you even know my name?" Amy asked.

"You really don't remember me?"

Amy shook her head and her kidnapper took off their mask and totally shocked her.

*

Sheldon wanted to try calling Amy again, maybe her phone wasn't dead maybe she just didn't hear it or something like that. Sheldon tried calling her again and someone picked up on the other line, but it wasn't Amy, it almost sounded like a man, some voice he has heard before, he just couldn't place where.

"Who's this?" Sheldon asked. He was getting even more worried.

"An old friend of Amy's." The man answered.

Sheldon was now confused, Amy told him all about her old friends, or what seemed like friends.

"Where is Amy?"

"Keeping me company, and we would love another person in our party, how about you come join us."

"I don't know, why didn't Amy tell me she was going to hang out with her 'old friend'?"

"I came out of the blue, but I will send you the address."

Sheldon got the old address, but what was weird was that it was Amy's old apartment. Something didn't feel right.

*

"Dave?!" Amy asked shocked beyond belief.

Why did Dave take her? Did he want to get to Sheldon?

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to have a chat with Sheldon, that I'm not okay with you guys being together and having some baby so this is revenge, that reminds me..." Dave walked away to the back room and was gone a while and Amy could hear him talking, in a nice friendly voice.

A couple minutes later Dave came back out with a hangar. And on that hanger was some sort on lingerie.

"You are going to put this on."

"I can't wear that I'm pregnant!"

"I got a whole bunch of different sizes, so yes you can and when I let you go you are going to go to the back room and put it on or you know what will happen to your baby."

Amy went to the back room to change into a very slutty purple almost like cocktail dress but it was way too revealing. She was about to go back out into the room, but Dave was there first and stopped her and put her back in the chair and tied her back up.

"Now that's much better." Dave said.

Dave kept her in the back room and heard what sounded like Sheldon at the door.

"SHELDON HELP!" Amy yelled, but then Dave duck taped her mouth shut once again.

Dave went to the door and let Sheldon in.

"Did I hear Amy just now?" Sheldon asked

"Oh no, I think she just went to the bathroom."

Sheldon had seen this guy before, but where? British accent extremely tall, beard, and very skinny. Is this the guy he saw Amy kissing that one night he wanted to propose to her while they were broken up?

"Well if you excuse me I need to use the restroom." Sheldon said

Dave let him go. When Sheldon went into the bathroom he didn't find Amy in there, but he did recognize the place, why was Amy's ex boyfriend living in her old apartment ? It just didn't seem right. He walked out of the bathroom and felt something put up against his face that made him pass out.

*

Sheldon woke up and saw Amy, he wanted to go up to her but realized that he was tied up.

"AMY!" Sheldon yelled. He then noticed what she was wearing a was a little turned on, but she didn't look too good.

"SHEL.." Amy grunted over in pain.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with the baby." She exclaimed still in pain.

Sheldon was struggling with his ropes but finally got free, the adrenaline he was feeling was making him feel even more strong. Once he got free he got to Amy and was trying to make her pain go away. The baby was moving like crazy and they both couldn't make it stop.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Sheldon said

"Eh, how?" Amy asked trying to drown out her pain.

Sheldon used his Vulcan hearing to listen to Dave, from what Sheldon could hear, Dave was in the bathroom. Sheldon went out of the room and stood next to the bathroom to wait for Dave to come out but heard something open and didn't hear anything afterwards.

Sheldon opened the door to the bathroom and noticed the window was open and Dave was on the ground running away.

Sheldon went back to the bedroom to find Amy in her chair still in pain. He went over to her and tried to help her stand, but she started to fall, so Sheldon picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the apartment.

*

Once Sheldon and Amy got to the hospital Sheldon called the cops to tell them about Dave and how he threatened Amy and their unborn child while Amy was getting checked out.

Sheldon got off the phone and went over to Amy who was no longer in pain. She was sound asleep in the hospital bed and Sheldon went to kiss her on her forehead.

"Sheldon."

"Hey, I'm right here."

The doctor came in the room, "Well Amy had Braxton Hicks Contractions, this can come from stress, but most of the time women don't even feel it."

Amy went to caress her belly as Sheldon looked at her. She was going to be okay, they would be able to make it through this ordeal.

The doctor left and Sheldon went down to sit on Amy's bed and put his hand on her hands that were on her belly. Sheldon then hugged her.

"We are all going to be okay." Sheldon told her reassuringly.


End file.
